The Mario Retard Marathon!
by Blob Man 316
Summary: This a little competition that Mario threw together for his friends to compete in the most retarded challenges that he could think of. PLZ R&R!
1. The random idea

blah, blah, blah. i dont own any of this. except the random stupidity.

The Super Mario Retard Marathon

One day, Mario decided to host an event called "The Mario Retard Marathon." It would consist of all of Mario's friends including: Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Boo, Yoshi, Bowser, and of course, Luigi. Not Donkey Kong . Mario doesn't like him. The point of this "Marathon" was to prove who could last the longest in a stupidity contest. The madness started the next month.

Mario gathered everyone in a crowd just outside of Luigi's house and got up on the roof and said "Welcome to the Super Mario Retard Marathon!"

Everyone cheered for some reason.

"Now." Mario continued "You will all be competing against each other in retarded challenges. And the winner of each challenge will get one step closer to going up agaisnt me in the ultamate RETARDED CHALLENGE OF CHAMPIONS. Wario yelled out "Wait, isn't this exactly like "Mario Party" except for the simple fact that... WOW! I NEED A GIANT SANDWICH!" Wario went to the store to get a big sandwich and then came back, almost done the sandwich. This all took place in about 4 seconds. Mario and everyone else stared at Wario. "Whatever" said Mario.

The marathon has just begun.

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssss... the marathon has just started. in the next chapter, the first challenge will start and it will be between Luigi and Boo. PLZ R&R! not for this chapter if you dont want to. BUT PLZ IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! BECAUSE IF YOU DONT, I'LL RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES SCREAMING WAKA, WAKA, WAKA, WAKA!


	2. Luigi vs Boo

this is the second chapter of "The Mario Retard Marathon." in the last chapter, Mario let everybody know what was going on. in this chapter, the competion starts with Luigi vs Boo in the Mushroom Stadium. I hope you enjoy it!

The Mario Retard Marathon, Chapter 2.

Mario let Luigi and Boo know ahead of time that they were facing each other in the first round. Although, he didn't tell them what they were doing. Fans were crowded into the teeny tiny Mushroom Stadium for the event. The contestants were in the back watching the retardedness through the magic of T.V.. Yes, it was telivised. Anyway, Mario came out with his own entrance music (the classic mario bros. music) and introduced to Luigi and Boo to the crowd. Once L&B got into the Stadium and were done there little entrance dancing, Mario let everyone know what the challenge was.

"This is Luigi and Boo, everybody!" yelled Mario to the audience "They will compete in the first round of the Mario Retard Marathon. There challenge is to see who can run through the most brick, paper, and wooden walls in 2 minutes! Going through brick walls are 5 points, paper walls are 1 point, and wood walls are 3 points. Whoever has the most points at the end wins!" The audience yelled and stuff.

Luigi and Boo looked at each other and then they got in position to start the wall breaking. "On your mark, get set, GOOOOOO!" screamed Mario. And they were off. Luigi went for the big points, the brick walls. But couldn't break through. He tried, and he tried, but he just couldnt break it. Boo, on the other hand, kept going for the paper ones and got the early lead. Luigi noticed his conundrum, so he started going through the wood walls. _That _worked. He caught up to Boo and started to go through the paper walls to save energy. Luigi took the lead but Boo caught up again. It was neck and neck for points when Boo was starting to go through th wood walls. He took a wrong turn and ran into a brick wall. He was down for good. And with 4 seconds left, Luigi went through the final wooden wall and won.

"Luigi is the winner!" yelled Mario with a bit of disapointment in his voice. "I can't beleive the sissy-man won!" Luigi hear him and ran towards him and kicked him in the nuts. All in slow motion, of course. "WHY!" screamed Mario in extreme pain "Because you called me a sissy-man!" yelped Luigi when all of the sudden Boo came from behind and hit Luigi over the head with a chair. A random fight broke out for about 10 minutes, but then they broke out into song and dance. "Round one everybody! Toon in tomorrow for Wario vs Yoshi! I wont tell you what they're gonna do, but i'll give you a clue - it WILL give you chills!" Mario screamed loudly before getting mauled by Luigi.

and theres chapter 2 for ya. chapter 3 will be up shortly unless mega hank wont let me on the computer... again, IF YOU DONT REVIEW, I'LL RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES SCREAMING WAKA, WAKA, WAKA, WAKA! but only for this chapter and the last one... not the next few. you'll see what i'll do if you dont review in the end of the next chapter... but who really cares?


	3. Wario vs Yoshi

in the last chapter, it was Boo vs Luigi in the first round of the retard Marathon. they had to smash as many walls for points as they could in 2 minutes (i think) and in this chapter, its round 2. Wario vs Yoshi. Mario told everyone that this challenge would give the fans chills... find out what it is!

The Mario Retard Marathon chapter 3

"And now, everyone. I said that this challenge would give you chills, but, not as much as the participants! And I hope it doesn't disapoint!" Mario yelped and caughed slightly for some reason. "And now, the contestants!" Mario introduced Wario and Yoshi. "Now, this particular challenge was designed by me _and _Luigi. Oh, yes, now, it was never mentioned that the winner of each round got to help make the next challenge for his future opponent!" said Mario with a stupid look on his face. And now, the next challenge will be...who can eat swallow the most swords in ice cold rain within 2 minutes, and then eat a big sandwich after! "Awww, this'll be easy for me! I can eat a big sandwich like that! Wario tries to snap his fingers, but fails miserably Yoshi just ignored him an didn't say a word.

"On your mark, get set, GOOOOOOOOOOOO! screamed Mario at the top of his lungs, and then threw up. Wario was the first to swallow a sword. Yoshi was very hesitant to get started. He finally swallowed one after 27 seconds, but Wario had already swallowed 3 by then. Wario just ate those swords like a, well, a sword. Yoshi was catching up quickly by using the swallow 2 swords method. "And 1 minute to gooooooo!" Mario said into the mic. "Mama-mia, i'ma so sicka..." he said to himself.

Yoshi was 4 swords behind when Wario spit one up, and then fell back in his mouth. "Hmm-hmm!" said Yoshi, which actually means, "Yay! I'm only 1 sword behind now!" There was 10 seconds left, and Yoshi was now ahead of Wario by three swords, but then Luigi stupidly fell off the balcony that he was watching from, and landed right in front of Yoshi! Yoshi tripped and fell and lost all of his swords on the hard, hard, foam floor. Wario won that part of the challenge. They were now onto the second half, and both Yoshi and Wario needed to rest first before they went back out, but they didn't get to. They had to keep going until it was over. Wario got to the sandwich first, but Yoshi came and and swallowed it with his tongue. Wario knew that it was over, but he kept eating until he was done. But then he fell over randomly and conviently..."And Yoshi is the winner of the second official round of the Mario Retard Marathon!" is what Mario was going to say, but he fell of the balcony and landed on Wario and sent him to the hospital! He was fine after the parametics gave him another big sandwich, though. Luigi was still lying on the ground not moving, Mario was rolling on the floor making scuddling noises (like Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama makes) and the koopa crowd in Mushroom Stadium just sat there, not making a noise nor moving. A breeze came by and knocked down the cardboard crowd. "Hmm, that was weird."said Peach "SHUT UP, BIMBO!" said Yoshi "Err, I mean, Hmm-hmm!"

that was incredibley easy to write for some reason. from the moment i started typing, till the end. well, anyways, youll see whos against whom in the next chapter. and now, the moment youve all been waiting for, IF YOU DONT REVIEW I'LL CRY MILK AND THEN USE A COW TO CLEAN UP THE TEARS! (oh, the irony...) bye, bye!


End file.
